OFIBTY Survivor: China
Survivor: China is the first installment of OFIBTY's Survivor series. The season will be set up in China, with 12 cast members and 6 members on each tribe. 39 days, 12 people, 1 SURVIVOR! Fei Long Nina Jessy Nasia Ali Shan Delilah Zhan Hu Tom Justin John Brandon Tyler New Tom Process Episode 1: Unpredictable, Part 1/2: Introduction Jeff Probst: Welcome to the land of China. 12 castaways will be living here on an island for 39 days. They will fight for power, safety, and of course the title of Sole Survivor! Let's meet the cast. *Nina, Nasia, Shan, Justin, Delilah and Tom are on a helicopter.* *'Delilah': This is the perfect time for first impressions. If this are out tribes, then I love them all. But the girl who looks sick. She looks ratchet as fuck.* *'Nasia': This girl keeps on looking at my boobs, and I'm like, yo. Please stop. If you're going to be staring at any pair of boobs, which you won't b/c you can't get any action, then you'll be voted out. buh bye* *'Shan': The guy with the glasses.. He looks like he's never been outside. (talking about Tom)* *The show flips to 6 other people on another helicopter. They are Tyler, Brandon, John, Ali, New Tom and Jessy.* *'John': When we get over to the shelter, we need a guys alliance quick! These girls are looking like masterminds! Judging by their tits.* *'Ali': This wildebeast named John needs to get his ass out of this helicopter. He's looking at my tits all god damn day, and I need his ass to be voted out ASAP.* *The helicopters land at an island. All the castaways walk out.* Jeff Probst: Welcome to China, castaways! Perfect spot for a vacation, but not for you guys. You guys are going to be roughing it out for 39 days to hopefully earn the title of Sole Survivor. *'Shan': By roughing it out I thought he meant by getting naked, and I'll have no problem with that. (winks to the camera) * Jeff Probst: I hope you haven't made any first impressions on the people in your helicopter, because those are not the tribes! *'Justin': Damn. I really like Nasia. I hope she's on my tribe.* Jeff Probst: I will call out the names of 6 castaways. Those castaways will be on tribe Fei Long. Jeff Probst: First person to be on Fei Long... Nasia! *'Nasia': HOLLA! Horny bitch better not be on my tribe tho.* Jeff Probst: Second person... Delilah! *Nasia and Delilah in seperate confessionals: Fuck.* Jeff Probst: Third person... Ali! *'Ali': Those girls better align with me for a Black Widow's alliance.. MHMMMM. I'm gonna be Parvati 2.0!* Jeff Probst: Fourth person... Jessy. (Everyone's jaws drop) Jeff Probst: That's right. Boys vs Girls. Rest of the girls, go with Nasia, Delilah, Ali and Jessy. Girls, your tribe is called Fei Long. Guys, your tribe is called Zhan Hu. Here are your buffs. To be continued Category:OFIBTY Survivor Category:Fanfiction